


Mr. and Mrs. Kusakabe

by modorenai



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modorenai/pseuds/modorenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece inspired by episode 9 of K: Return of Kings. </p>
<p>The 'married couple' find themselves caught in a sticky situation. How do they get themselves out of it? Why, by getting hot and heavy of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Kusakabe

**Author's Note:**

> OK I LIED THERE ARE NO SEXY TIMEZ HERE BECAUSE I HAVE COME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT IT IS LITERALLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO WRITE SEXY TIMEZ. *cries*
> 
> (Also, sorry for the dumb summary. I have no idea how to write summaries.)
> 
> Anyway, self-deprecating comments aside, the idea for this fic was first conceived when I watched episode 9 of K:Return of Kings and pretty much exploded from all the Kusanagi/Awashima feels. THEY WERE MARRIED GUYS. (Even if only for a few minutes. BUT THEY WERE MARRIED OK.) 
> 
> It's taken me awhile to finish this fic and I'm not too pleased with how it turned out, but I decided to post it anyway because the world needs more Kusanagi/Awashima love. <3

_Just how many Jungle clansmen ARE there_ , Izumo thinks to himself in irritation as he runs down the long elegantly decorated corridors with the sound of Seri-chan's clicking heels ringing in his ears.

They had been running down the endless maze of corridors for a good 20 minutes trying to escape from their pursuers, and it had been an exceedingly long and tedious 20 minutes as they had to keep battling an endless stream of foes who almost seemed to pour out of the walls like sprays of water bursting forth from a leaky dam. Thanks to their combined efforts however, the onslaught of green helmeted lackeys had eventually tapered off, and it seemed like they might even have given their pursuers the slip as he hadn't heard any shouts of 'There they are! Get them! Don't let them escape!' behind him for a good 5 minutes at least.

But he knows he can't let his guard down, not when the place is swarming with Jungle vermin and there are security cameras hidden all over the place that even his flame whip can't seek out and destroy in time. Grimly, he picks up his pace and isn't surprised when he hears the woman beside him follow suit. It never ceases to amaze him how Seri manages to run in high heels so effortlessly without stumbling and breaking her ankle, and indeed on the various occasions when they'd had the opportunity to spar with one another when their clans had clashed, she had managed to keep up with and even outrun him. Truly a woman of many talents and a formidable force to be reckoned with.

... Even if she did have rather questionable taste when it came to alcoholic beverages. Just thinking about the dratted anko martini he had to whip up for her the other day makes Izumo turn almost as green as the helmet his pursuers are wearing.

They turn a corner and...

_Crap. A dead end!_

He stops short and feels Seri do the same beside him. He can practically hear the gears turning in her head as she surveys their surroundings. There's what seems to be an empty room to their right - at least he assumes it's empty because it's almost completely pitch black inside and he doesn't seem to sense any signs of activity from within. The only thing he can see as he peers through the open door  is a thin sliver of moonlight shining dimly through a crack in what looks to be a floor length window shrouded by curtains at the furthest end of the room.

With almost perfect timing, he hears the distant sound of boots pounding on the floor. The sound is faint but getting louder and closer by the second. Inwardly he curses, and just as he's about to throw out the idea of blasting a hole through the wall so that they can burst their way out to freedom (not the most inconspicuous way of making their exit, but desperate times call for desperate measures)...

'Kusanagi-kun', Seri hisses, and the next thing he knows she's dragged him into the room and has silently shut the door behind them.

'Wha...?' He doesn't know whether his mind is reeling from the fact that he's currently being manhandled in a dark room by a svelte lady in an absolutely stunning dress that doesn't leave much to the imagination, or the fact that she's actually called him 'Kusanagi-kun'. It's the first time she's called him anything other than 'you' or simply said nothing at all as she fixed him with that icy stare of hers that made him give her the nickname 'Tundra Woman'.

He's barely registered the fact that she's dragged him over to window when she releases her iron grip on his wrist and then whirls around to look at him, her back to the window. He's about to ask her what she's doing when she hisses again, 'Quiet,' and suddenly grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and tugs him sharply towards her. The unexpected movement makes him lose his balance and he pitches forwards towards her, hands flailing desperately as he tries to prevent himself from falling.

The next thing he knows, he finds himself almost pressed up against her, his hands planted firmly on either side of her face and arms straining as he tries to hold himself upright. He hears some rustling and feels some movement and he can feel her breasts pressing against him and his brain has shutdown and all he can think of is words like _Wow_ and _Soft_ and _This is the first time I've ever got to touch them_.

As she shifts her body against him, he suddenly realises that her right knee is pressing dangerously close to his crotch...

He gulps.

'Play along,' she murmurs in his ear, and just as his frozen brain has finished processing her words, she grabs his tie and pulls his head down towards her, pressing her cheek against his and letting out a breathy moan just as he hears the click of a door opening.

'Oh!' The metallic sound of a voice muffled by a helmet pierces through the air as the intruder pulls up and stops short upon seeing the two of them. Izumo's body tenses instinctively as he feels the presence of a green aura emanating from the open door.

Seri lets out a theatrical shriek and releases Izumo's tie, burying her face in his chest. Catching on, he quickly grabs the window curtain with his left hand and pulls it towards him to cover the two of them from the view of the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Seri deliberately stick out a long luscious leg, and he feels a genuine twinge of annoyance at the knowledge that the Jungle vermin is clearly ogling her thigh.

'Excuse me, do you mind?' Izumo growls menacingly from behind the curtain. He doesn't even have to put any effort into sounding as murderous as he feels. 'Can a man not find any goddamn privacy in this place?' he snaps.

The stuttering voice that answers him is almost incoherent in its embarrassment. 'I'm... I'm terribly sorry Sir and Madam, my sincerest apologies for uh, um, for interrupting you, if you'd please excuse me, I'll - I'll er, just be on my way.'

There's a hurried clatter of feet as the embarrassed intruder flees from the room. From the awkward sound of the intruder's gait, Izumo wonders whether the man is currently sporting a certain... _manly reaction_ that would require him to make a quick stop at the men's room.

The room is silent as the two of them remain pressed up against each other,  their breathing slowly settling into a steady rhythm as they strain their ears to listen for anymore footsteps that may be coming their way. But the only sound Izumo can hear is the hammering of his heartbeat and he can only hope that it's not loud enough for Seri to notice. That plus he _really_ hopes that she doesn't notice that he's trying very subtly to inch away from her very well positioned knee. Izumo doesn't think Seri will take very kindly to the discovery that he is currently sporting a very manly reaction of his own.

'All right. I think they're gone.' Seri says briskly after a good few minutes of silence have passed. She moves to push him away as she unwinds her body from his.

'We'd better move fast. It won't be long before that man's embarrassment cools down and he realises who we are and calls for backup.' She trots away quickly, leaving behind a somewhat dumbfounded Izumo staring at her retreating back, somewhat taken aback at how quickly she's managed to change tacks.

Shaking himself slightly, he trails after her, feeling a sudden pang of disappointment at the fact that she seems so... unaffected and unfazed about the whole thing. Well, he supposed he should have expected that since this was Seri-chan after all - the unflappable right hand woman to the Blue King and Sceptre 4's reliable second-in-command, who rarely let her emotions show even when working under the most pressurising circumstances, and who always fixed him with an ice cold glare or simply ignored him whenever he tried to make a pass at her. Really, he shouldn't be surprised.

But wait... is it just him or do her ears seem redder than usual?

Almost as if sensing his surprise, Seri turns around and barks sharply at him, 'Well, are you going to pick up your pace or not? At the rate you're walking, we're going to get swarmed by another wave of Jungle clansman before we've even walked twenty steps out of this room.'

Yes. Definitely red.

He grins to himself as he strides forward to catch up with her.

Maybe the Tundra woman isn't so ice cold after all.


End file.
